1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an alkene polymer and a polymerization method thereof, and particularly to a modified copolymer of conjugated diene and vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon and a polymerization method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A modified copolymer of conjugated diene and vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon can be used as a material for manufacturing tires. For tires, rolling resistance and wet skid resistance are crucial factors to save energy consumption and increase driving safety. Currently, carbon black is added to the modified copolymer of conjugated diene and vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon to increase the strength of the tires.
In recent years, due to the depletion of oil resource and the global warming issue, the tire industry replaces carbon black with white carbon (main component thereof is silica) with an aim of improving the rolling resistance of the tires and therefore reducing energy loss. In comparison with carbon black, silica is more difficult to be uniformly distributed in a modified copolymer of conjugated diene and vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon. Therefore, compatibility and mixing homogeneity between silica and a modified copolymer of conjugated diene and vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon need to be further improved.